Buried in water
by SpringSpark
Summary: How Milah met Hook? Did you ever think about their love? About their story? Milah was a strong, brave woman who deserves respect. I just want to tell a short story about her and her beautiful love.


Buried In Water

Sea waves broke on shipboard with the quiet splash. White birds were whirling in the deep of the indigo sky, but there was no one, who could touch his sleeve and point at them: "Look, gulls welcome us". Hook raised his head and squinted at the sun. It was the brightest day in the last week. When the body slipped off the board in the water, he had to make an effort to take a breath. He still felt her warm hand on his cheek, he still saw her stormy eyes.

When they met at first time, her eyes were dull as a worn coin. She was tired and old like the rest of her life. She came in the tavern to order a glass of wine. How unhappy must be woman, if she drinks wine in between household chores? He saw her long dark hair and beautiful face, which was changed by anxiety and boredom. He rose and asked: "Will lady do us the honor of joining us?" And then something happened: her face shuddered and smiled. It was like somebody lit a fire in the dark room full of gold. She nodded her head and said: "Sure". When she approached them, he took her hand and kissed it. "My name is Killian Jones, but I'm also known as Captain Hook. Nice to meet you, ma'am," - he introduced. "Milah," – she replied and smiled again.

She was laughing and drinking with him, and nobody could say that it was the same woman, who came in the tavern an hour ago. She became younger, and when her bright eyes stopped on his face, he felt like a big warm ball of light began to grow in his chest. His lips smiled sincerely.

Milah couldn't be just a regular woman. The strength inside her was obvious. While she was listening his pirate stories, her heart beat faster, as if it tried to leave her body and travel in far countries, of which he spoke. Soon she was drunk, not with wine, but with adventures and his handsome crafty face. Similarly he was. And somehow it happened that he leaned toward her and said: "Would you like to become a part of adventure, m'dear? Would you like to go with me?" Her face saddened and eyes were shining, ready to fill with tears. "I'd like to… But I can't. I've got a family. I've got a son and a husband." With the last word she grimaced in disgust. "And he's a coward," – she added. Hook laughed loudly: "Well, then you need a real man! Who cares about cowards?"

She shook her head: "But I love my son. I can't leave him with his father. My boy is brave and clever, I must care about him." Hook stretched out his hand and touched her cheek. "But it isn't a life. You deserve your own adventure, my dear lady." She smiled, overpowering pain. "Maybe I don't, – she whispered, - Maybe I should stay here forever. Maybe I deserve the life which I chose." "Dry your tears, m'dear, and drink. I will wait you on my ship tonight. We'll sail away at first light and if you will come to me, we will do it together."

They were laughing again when her husband entered. Miserable old man, he asked her to return home, but she denied. But when next to the table appeared small boy, her face changed. She was on her feet in a moment later. Boy with the serious dark eyes didn't look like his father, he have had Milah's face. She went away.

But she came again at night. Sailors were still celebrating last successful robbery. When they all returned from the bars and brothels, wine and rum poured in. Hook stood leaning against the mast. He was waiting. And then she came. Milah stopped on the edge of the pier and looked at him with a desperate smile. He smiled back. "Well, will you go with me, m'dear?" "I will go wherever you want me to, even at the bottom of the sea," – she said.

When she boarded the ship, old boatswain grumbled: "Woman on the board. Bad luck." Milah chuckled and answered: "I'm not just a woman." She lifted her skirt and showed a leather pants which was worn under the gown. One sailor laughed and said: "We'll see." He filled the glass with rum and gave it to Milah. She looked around and drained the glass in a few sips. The men responded to cheers. "Another!" – She shouted and became the part of a team.

Full moon shone in the dark starry sky, port lights were far away and a single lamp lit the deck. Everybody on the ship except Hook, Milah and boatswain were sleeping. Old man was whistling a sad song, reminiscent of a waltz tune. Hook took Milah's hand and put his other hand on her waist. "Don't you know this old song, love? – He asked, - It's called "Buried in water"." He started to dance with her, slowly circling. "Sing it to me," – she said.

"What a lamb to its slaughter, buried in water," – he whispered in her ear. His hoarse voice sounded gentle, when he started to sing softly:

"When the leaves  
Go floating away  
In the pale moonlight,  
Bury anchors in our garden,  
And we can let our heartbeats go."

Even when Milah's face was serene as a calm sea, her eyes were burning passion for life. She threw back her head, and Killian kissed her. Her lips were tastes like a warm spring rain, but her love was burning as a July afternoon.

She was the most courageous and cheerful woman that he met. But sometimes at night she became to cry and repeat her son's name. Then he held her and comforted: "We'll come back for him one day, love. Sh-sh. Don't cry, my heart." And she slept again.

They traveled in different countries. When Milah saw parrots and small monkeys at first time, she was happy as a child. She wrapped her arms around his neck and told him: "You gifted me a real life, Killian. I love you." He was staring at her for a moment and then he replied: "I love you too, heart."

So, a sassy pirate became the first man who cared about her and her dreams. And she became the first woman with whom he fell in love. But when somebody mockingly told that pirates took in a woman, she usually took out her sword, put it to the speaker's throat and answered: "A woman? I'm a pirate." In these moments Hook was proud of her. She was a woman to match him.

But one day they came away in her village. Her husband who tried to trap her body, but lost her soul, decided to destroy her. Milah was a flown away bird for him. He never had her heart, so he decided to rip it out from her chest. He didn't care about her life, he only wanted to take revenge on the woman, who never loved him. A Crocodile.

Light left her bright green eyes, life left her heart, which was beating for love. She died in his arms. The woman, who loved so passionately, died heartless. Every heart, even the bravest of them can be turned into the dust.

When his hand stopped to bleed, Hook sat down on the deck next to her body. He touched her dark hair and closed her eyes gently. A thousand years ago she asked him to sing. A thousand years ago when they were together, they were dancing through the night. She said that she will go even at the bottom of the sea with him, but she will do it alone. She will be buried in water.

"Bury anchors in our garden,  
And we can let our heartbeats go," – he sang. His hoarse voice sounded gently.

When the body slipped off the board in the water, Crocodile was doomed.


End file.
